


Break Free

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Story Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dream/GeorgeNotFound main ship, M/M, Oneshot, Sapnap is jealous, Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound minor ship, This is a terrible fic pls ignore lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: Sapnap had a crush on George for a long time. He had enough of watching Dream and George flirting with each other in front of him. His heart breaks a bit everytime he sees George showing affection towards Dream, but rarely to him.Going to the magic auction, he purchased a magical bracelet that would make the wearer fall in love with you. He made George wear the bracelet, thinking it was just a friendship bracelet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Story Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random story idea that popped up into my mind. 
> 
> Don't mind me making Sapnap as the antagonist, Dream as the hero and George as the damsel in distress.
> 
> This is just a fanfiction! Nothing written here is describes any of them as a real person. Please do not pester the Dream Team about fanfics :)

"I love you Dream", George confessed on stream, with affection and courage. George had been debating for the past few minutes if he was actually going to say it on stream. Sapnap remained in the Teamspeak channel, waiting to see if George would actually say it, and will Dream come back to the Teamspeak channel.

After George took some time to gather his courage, he confessed on stream. The fans were going crazy and excited in the chat, however, Sapnap feels sad about this. Sapnap knew even though this was a big argument and they were going to be reminded about this argument by their fans, they would end up coming back stronger, closer than before. And Sapnap? He would continue to be left behind.

Someday, George would also realise his feelings for Dream is stronger than he thinks, and they would end up together. Dream had already talked to Sapnap about how he did love George in a romantic way, but didn't want to get into that zone with George yet because George seems uncomfortable.

Poor Sapnap, feeling like a third wheel and just a friend in this relationship. Sapnap had liked George for some time, when Dream was still with his ex-girlfriend. He had tried to get George attentions several times, but George attention was on Dream, always on Dream. Never on him.

And so, jealously took over Sapnap and he searched online for methods to gain George attention, for George to look at him and find out that Sapnap loves him before Dream takes him away. 

There were claims that magical artifacts exists in the world, but there are consequences to using them. Sapnap decided to look for the website that sells these magical artifacts. On the website, there were many ordinary looking items such as necklace, rings and bracelets for sale, labelled as magical items that can do certain things. Going further into the website, Sapnap found a bracelet that claims to make the wearer fall in love with them. Furthermore, the items were listed as free.

Sapnap decided to add the item to cart and ship it to his house. It was free anyways, why not give it a try?

Not long later, he received a parcel. Inside the parcel came with an instruction sheet and the bracelet.

The instruction sheet states:  
Write your name on a piece of fabric and put it inside the gold piece on the bracelet. Make sure to write your full name and write using permanent ink. The wearer will fall in love with the person whose name is written on the fabric.  
Note: This bracelet will only work once. Once removed, the spell on the bracelet will be broken.

There were a few more tiny written notes on the instruction sheet but Sapnap could not care to read them. He got the important part, and proceed to follow the instruction. After ensuring the bracelet is fine, he mailed the bracelet to George, messaging him on Discord that it was a friendship bracelet and Sapnap thought may look good on him.

George didn't think too much about it and wore it on video call with Sapnap. As the website claims, George started to fall for Sapnap. Sapnap noticed how George seems to always look for him first and trust him more than he used to. In no time, George confessed his love for Sapnap and they got together as a couple. And that was when everyone thought "The End", a happy ending to a love story between Sapnap and George. Of course Dream was slightly sad that George chose Sapnap, but he is happy for George. If Sapnap is the one that would make him happy, Dream will happily give up George to Sapnap.

That was when people realised how fast their relationship is moving, especially Dream. George moved in with Sapnap not too soon after the confession, and George was acting weird. He would sometimes ignore others which he had not done before and became dependent on Sapnap. They were even discussing about weddings already.

When Dream visited Sapnap was when he realised something was wrong. George was wearing a bracelet that did not seem to suit him very well and Dream felt something eerie from that bracelet. Talking to George about it, George just says that it was a gift from Sapnap and Sapnap told him to never take it off. It wasn't exactly a warning sign, but Dream found it pretty strange and decided to do some research when he went back home.

Dream was never a huge believer of magic. He found it pretty foolish and people who fell for it were just desperate for something to happen instantly without hard work. However, just this once he was going to search up on these magical artifacts. He ends up finding a bracelet that looks extremely similar to the one George was wearing, and the bracelet claims to make the wearer fall in love with the person who gave them.

Dream tried a few attempts to get George to remove his bracelets but George wouldn't budge. In the end, he decided to meet up with George personally to go to an amusement park. It was hard convincing George to not bring Sapnap along and to not inform Sapnap about this trip.

Dream had the day planned out. One of the plans will succeed to get George to remove his bracelet. 

First they went on to the bumper cars. Dream was hoping to ripe the bracelet using the force of the collision of the cars, but the bracelet seems to be pretty strong. 

Plan B then, they get some ice-cream and Dream purposefully "accidentally" dropped a bit of ice-cream onto the bracelet. Dream quickly offered to help clean the bracelet but George refused and just walked off to the washroom to clean it himself. Still didn't work...

Plan C, rollercoaster. Dream hopes he could just slides the bracelet off George's hand when the rollercoaster goes down. He pretend he was afraid and held onto George's hand as they ascend to the peak. At the peak, he quickly grabbed onto the bracelet and pulled it as the rollercoaster went down. Surprisingly, it worked, however George fainted at the end of the ride and they end up visiting the sick bay in the amusement park.

The first thing when George woke up was confusion. His head feels mushy and weird, and he felt like he just lost a feeling. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a worried Dream.

"Dream? Where are we?" George asked.

"We are in the sick bay, you fainted during the rollercoaster ride." Dream replied, "Do you still love Sapnap?"

"That is such a strange question Dream! Of course I-" George started to doubt himself. He did feel something for Sapnap and his memories tells him they are a couple. So why couldn't he answer this?

"George?" Dream softly whispered to George, "Do you not feel a strong romantic pull to Sapnap now?"

"What? What are you talking about Dream?" George tried to act fine, but he did find something strange and wrong here.

"George, listen to me carefully. Let me finish before you get mad okay?" Dream started to tell George about the bracelet, how he suspect that it is a magical artifact and Sapnap had been using it to "force" George to love him.

"Sapnap had done this to me? For a few months?" George said in disbelieve. He couldn't think that these few months were all manipulated, played by Sapnap. All he could do during these few months was dance to Sapnap's beats.

While all these were happening at the amusement park, Sapnap had his confrontation with the demon of jealously. The demon of jealously was here to take his heart, as part of the contract when he signed up for the bracelet. The part that Sapnap didn't read.

If the wearer removes the bracelet and does not fully love you, your heart will be removed and you are forced to become a minion for the demon of jealously for eternity.

Sapnap laughed at himself, for his own mistakes and stupidity. Trying to one up Dream using a magical artifact. Look where he is now. George still doesn't truly love him and he will be subjected to eternal torture.

As the demon brought him to the depths of hell, Sapnap prayed for one thing. I'm sorry George, I hope that you will be happy with Dream.

Sapnap was left dead, on the street near his house. His heart was removed, but he never bleeds.

Dream and George went to Sapnap's and George's house, wanting to confront Sapnap about his usage of the bracelet, only to receive a call from the hospital. The hospital told them about what happened to Sapnap, and declared him dead.

Dream and George hopes for Sapnap to be fine, and slowly moved on from this. They made a video with some simple information about Sapnap, nothing in depth about what he had done, and told the fans that they were now dating.

The fandom went crazy and more DreamNotFound content was everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, Sapnap.
> 
> This is cross-posted from Wattpad. I generally post there first because it’s more mobile friendly in my opinion.  
> My Wattpad user is @AnotherWriterSmile.
> 
> My AO3 username is kinda linked with my personal life so I’ll always post anonymously.


End file.
